Fiery bone, white flash, lightning storm
by MRGUGGE
Summary: A simple choice can change a world. In the aftermath of the massacre, Sasuke fled the village. Everything changes as he finds unexpected allies, and finds a place outside Konoha, while Naruto gets the helping hand he deserves, and a the mysterious Rai takes Sasuke's place. Rated M for violence. On hiatus, unfortunately for a unknown period of time. NOT DISCONTINUED YET.
1. loss of light

**This fanfiction will be taking place in the nurato mangaverse, but I may use anime material. Despite being posted under mrgugg, this fanfiction was made by me, not the owner. He is a friend of mine, and is letting me use his account, because the set up for a fanfiction account is bullshit. In this fanfiction kimimaro doesn't join orichimaru, he wanders on his own, seeking another bloodline survivor. Sasuke doesn't end up in the leaf village, it is believed he died during the massacre, and itachi blinds him, so that sasuke will not have to learn the pain of gaining the next level of sharingan.**

**I will have the English meaning for jutsu in this fan fiction, because I don't know the Japanese very well. **

**Warning characters will act different from how they do in the original story, because I'm not a good enough writer to mimic them. Kimimaro will less cold than the original. **

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ = area change

Thoughts = _Italics _

_Jutsu - ((_jutsu_))_

_(_A/N - I don't actually know what this stands for, so I just use it when every I have something even vaguely funny, or necessary to comment in the middle of the story.) Please review, I really need the help.

Prologue

There was nothing in sight, but memories left abandoned

There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow

And the ground caved between were we were standing

And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve.

_New divide, _linken park

Ash filled the sky as a lone figure crawled along the muddy road.

All that lay behind him was flames, ash in the wind.

The proud had been laid low, for they had been an obstacle in the games of the world.

What was unknown, by the world, and those who sought to rule it, was that the uchiha had a lone surviver, the one person that itachi couldn't kill even if they world was balanced against him?

One life, with naught but wreckage in his past,

The one who would balance the scale.

The avenger, sasuke uchiha.

A wind swept through the grass, as the boy lay, clutching a forehead protector, trying to keep going, then falling into sleep.

As that wind swept through the clearing, the gust fell short of the child's prone body. Bloody eyes fell on the last uchiha, the eyes of ruin, that lead men to kill for power.

Two fingers touched his brow and with a feather light touch brushed away a tear, and for the last time, itachi looked at his brother with clear eyes.

His sight would dim, and he could never clearly see that face again.

He prepared, knowing he was about to take from sasuke one more precious thing that night, and prayed his final gift would be enough.

The last gift he could give sasuke, cold fingers reached out not to the boy, but to the energy only the eyes of his ilk could see. The place from which a shinobi's chakra welled.

With deft and nimble fingers, he changed sasuke's destiny, and prayed the path he set him upon was one he could walk.

Chapter 1

Loss of light

Kimimaro walked alone, clan less, for in their arrogance they had waged a war with a great nation, with only him remaining.

The enemy had been drawn, seeking their power, hunted all his clan.

The demon snake had tried to gain his allegiance, but what kimimaro sought was a companion who did not care about his bloodline.

And so were the thoughts in his mind, when he saw the child.

A young boy, lying in the field, peacefully sleeping, or so it appeared.

Fearing a trap, kimimaro prepared a shuriken, prepared to kill, until he noticed the smell on the wind.

A scent that could have been mistaken for a campfire pit, by any but those who knew his torment. The smell of ash and blood, the scent of a slaughtered village.

The only possible source was the boy. In that moment, kimimaro could have surrounded by a dozen shinobi, and he wouldn't have noticed.

The child had seen the ravages of the war, and kimimaro could not abandon him.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sasuke Pov.

_Darkness_

_To darkness I vanished and to darkness I return. Blindfolded, and tied to a tree. The crackling of a fire reveals the silhouette even through the cloth covering my eyes. _

_Is it itachi, why would he bind me. I resist the urge to struggle, It would only worsen the situation._

_Why?_

_Silence answers me, even as the shadow rises. A blade in hand he advances, I see enough to know his gender. I can't defend myself, All I can do is wait. In futile resistance, I channel chakra to my mouth to spit. _

_Crackling flames enters the clearing, blinding light, an instant passing before I realizes its source. My charred lips speak volumes, even as I subtly and inwardly laugh, at what was likely my last act on earth. I had released a tiny flame, a fireball without hand seals._

_An act that would have made my family proud even if it burned. _

_All their was to do was wait. _

_Then his voice, the voice I had never heard, and my hope blossomed for an instant. _

"You are a little fire spitter aren't you," he asked.

_The words sounded strange as if the lips of the shadow were unused to comments like that. _

_In the most cavalier tone I could manage, I responded. _

"And you quite the tall and wiry shadow."

"I assume you have a name, and if you would see as to loosen these bonds, blindfold, and tell me I would be happy to tell you mine."

"How long since you saw them die."

_Seven words, and my mind collapses. _

I didn't know how he knew, I never doubted he meant home, my family. I had tried not to, but I fell back into memories of that night.

_Hacking sobs like bitter water in my mind flowed out, as I felt the pain again._

_Rocking, no mom, father, why, WHY. _

_That murderer, my brother, his eyes as still as ever, as he spoke the damming words. _

_To him all the village was just a measuring stick, their deaths, their pain, our deaths, my pain, and his eyes, so calm, THEY WERE DEAD, and he had done it._

_Like an inferno, the heat burning out, my rage, the soul burning, screaming, END END, FIND FIND, his life, find it, end it, bring to him our pain. _

_I felt the laughter, joyous laughter, as my thoughts spiraled._

_The voices of my madness, and the quiet smile of my brother, as he taught me was washed under, for the pain the ocean of blood he had spilled consumed it, in red, in red_

_All in red, and the joy that would be in_

_SMACK..._

Kimimaro had slapped me when I started laughing.

_Stars circled in my eyes, as my sanity returned. _

_As they refocused, I saw the silhouette._

_The man who had brought me back to myself. _

_I marshaled in my mind, defying that rage. _

_That felt like that touch of itachi's power, the evil. _

_To walk the road of that was to be as him, and I must not walk that. Two voices screamed feel the hate, It is power, and it is the what you need, the sound of my voice, and that itachi's voice._

_Then quiet voices, my voice again, walk your path, find itachi, but not at that cost. _

_And softest of all beneath them all, learn why, the o so soft voice of older brother not the monster, just brother, in the gentlest of feelings, the touch of his finger tips, the bruise on my forehead. _

_I saw a fork in my mind, the path of a demon, and the path of an avenger. They intertwined, yet the path that the soft voice spoke was the path behind me. I had to hold on to it, that spot where little sasuke, and itachi the brother lay. I couldn't walk that road yet. _

_I would avenge them, but not with blood, with judgement. _

_Whack_

_A wooden object, a spoon,? Impacted my forehead. _

_I winced as a voice, the silhouette's voice spoke, Snap out of what ever that is kid, soups on._

_Ropes fell slack at my sides, and I reached for the blindfold. _

_Crack, the sound of my wrist twisted. _

"Don't touch them," he stated with finality.

_In those words, it finally came. _

_What wrapped around my eyes was not a blindfold, it was bandages. _

"How bad," my voice filled the silence as I tried hard to suppress my fear. 

"It would be best if you keep them on for a few more days, until we're ready to learn that."

"How."

_The morbid mind, voices the morbid question. _

_Your eyes were bleeding when I wrapped them._

_Itachi must have done something, but he said to come back when I had eyes like his, what the hell is going on. _

_We sat in silence, as we ate, a simple rice, and vegetable fare. _

"So what is your name," I asked anything to break the silence.

"Kimimaro, and your name?"

"Sasuke, of the uchiha," I replied

_A pause, and then a gentle question. _

"What happened to them."

"Itachi,"

"Come again," asked a confused kimimaro

"Itachi uchiha, the genius."

"The clans greatest hope killed them all," I continued

"One man killed a clan," he asked disbelief obvious in his voice

"Yes," I said, that would and the finality I put into it telling its certainty.

_A longer silence as he gathered both bowls, and laid out a bunk. _

"Kimimaro, what happened to your clan."

_Again their was no reason to ask for clarification._

_They challenged the mist, when their mizukage sought to end the bloodlines. _

"Bloodlines?" _This time a genuine question. _

"The power of the shinobi runs in blood, and those without fear and desire the power it brings."

"My gift, and curse is power over bone," he continued

_A sound, unlike any I had heard issued from him, and I saw something move from his shoulder. _

_The tip of my fingers felt cold, like a bone from meat. _

_For that was what lay at my fingertips, a spur of bone from his shoulder._

_As I felt that spur, a sudden suction was in my finger tips, and then bursting pain. _

_Withering, red, pain, the sign in my brothers eye, the evil power I had felt, this time, it felt like it was at my finger tips, as the feeling of a puncture, increased. Bone moved in my hand, to make way for what could only be kimimaro's bone as it slid in. _

_Blood came from my eyes, yet my vision didn't blur, if anything it focused through the bandages. _

_A places inside me filled, a hole I had not felt, as that bone filled the notch._

_As the pain subsided, kimimaro was at my side. _

_And that was the last I knew before I fell back into the darkness. _

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Normal pov

Konoha

A calm and sunny day.

Then a bucket of orange paint was in motion, followed a second later by a very angry chunin, and an orange blur.

As always, Naruto was on the move.

_"Yes_," thought nurato, as he pumped his fist in the air, "_more orange in the world."_

7 years old, and already trying to get attention.

Years of getting as much attention, and about the same reaction as a garbage dump had made him a natural born prankster.

Too many saw only a demon, not the legacy or the child.

But all the neglect and pain they threw wouldn't stop a his dream.

The angry chunin with the kunai was sure going to try though.

There are few forces more tenacious than a young child, and naruto's will was superhuman.

Plus he had lots of experience running.

It was easy to leave the chunin in the dust, especially considering he was unskilled enough to get hit with a bucket of paint.

Nurato finally escaped the chunin, and then things went, well a bit beyond deep shit.

He had been fine, until that chunin's older brother showed up.

Two hours later, screams of die, demon, die ring through the town, and a massive mob scene, nurato was finally cornered.

Naruto pov

_Shit, dodge pointy, pointy is not your friend._

_Why, why do they still hate me, don't any of you have a sense of humor."_

_Hot, hot, hot, torch and rope BAD._

Naruto yelled in pain as one of the mob their their weapon

_That asshole hit it me with a kunai. _

_All I can do is take the hits, hold it together Naruto, you can't die here. _

_Why do I always see darkness_

Normal pov

As the blond fell into unconsciousness, a flash of gray reached his prone form.

It was all the gray haired jonin could do to hold onto Naruto when he saw the whisker marks.

_How, this child is..._

Every purser stopped dead in their tracks.

Advance was impossible, as the feeling of their skin being ripped off spread.

The intent, the desire to tear apart the one who sought to kill the last thing his sensei had left behind, was overpowering. The first anbu on the scene recognized this, it was the same as when kakashi had seen Rin die.

Stand down kakashi, don't make me fight you.

Any other time, he would have said kill, after all he was a captain, something kakashi had not been at the level of since rin.

With his slacking, one tended to forget that this was the man who made chunin at 6, the youngest ninja of that rank in history.

The rage of hatake was considerable.

Abruptly the KI vanished.

The jonin shifted his gaze to the shadow, and then to the mob.

Touch him, the words barely a whisper, and you will die.

His form blurred as he accelerated out the alley.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Unknown clearing

Sasuke's eyes opened, as he awoke to a clear morning.

A quick touch told him their was nothing wrong with his wrist, despite the fact his mind told him it had absorbed a spur of bone, a little over 7 hours ago if his mental calculations were correct.

Bandages still covered his eyes, but he was starting to get used to it.

_What had happened to his eyes?_

The last thing sasuke remembered was crawling in a field, and then kimimaro.

The young man who reminded him of himself.

Someone who knew what losing a clan felt like.

One of itachi's partners, an anbu hadn't felt as strong as kimimaro.

The closest he had felt was shinsou, one of the strongest in the village, itachi's best friend.

He had in a way been the first victim of itachi, killed so that itachi could gain that power.

O kami, the power.

He had felt it when the bone absorbed into his body.

What had Itachi done to him?

Kimimaro looked at sasuke.

Awake two minute, and already thinking about something.

Sasuke's head turned, as he leapt to his feet.

"Kimimaro, your still here," sasuke asked surprised

"Where exactly did you expect me to go."

"Less than seven hours ago, I absorbed one of your bones through my hand."

"If that was intended as an attack, it was a stupid one, and if not I want to know what it was."

"Only a forbidden jutsu would leave someone in your state, and you're defiantly not strong enough to do one," kimimaro glanced at sasuke.

"Now, since we are going to be traveling together, I had better get to know you."

Sasuke's entire mind focused on that statement as he reeled in shock.

"WHAT."

"Have I misjudged you," asked kimimaro?

"You could try freaking asking before you expect me to travel with you."

"So you are an outgoing person once you have the chance to know someone, that will help."

I'M OUTGOING BECAUSE I'M ANNOYED, AND I HAVEN'T SAID YES, yelled sasuke

"You haven't said no either, and besides, you need help."

You'll need me at least until your eyes recover, and I am one of the few who knows what its like to lose everything.

Sasuke for the first time in his life felt the urge to hit his head against a tree.

Kimimaro was smug as hell, and the worst part was, he was right.

Kimimaro was sasuke's only connection to the world, his lifeline away from the path of the demon, and avenger.

Make no mistake, Itachi was going to suffer, but first he would learn why he destroyed it all.

"Sasuke," whispered kimimaro into his ear.

A shiver ran up his spine, as his head jerked back, how the hell had he got that close.

"What is your goal in life?"

WHAT'S WITH THE SUDDEN CHANGE OF TOPIC, screamed sasuke as he leapt away from kimimaro"

Sasuke was freaking out, this guy seemed to know exactly how to annoy him.

_Breath sasuke, breath, and while he's distracted by the calming exercise, kick kimimaro's ass_.

Kimimaro's hand was already in a block as sasuke lunged.

"Your predictable kid if a little smarter than I gave you credit for."

A quick twist, and sasuke was back on the ground, in pain.

Releasing the clenched fist, he spoke, now answer the question.

Fuming, now back under control, sasuke responded.

"I'm going to find any surviving uchiha, and find out why itachi killed my clan."

Then I'm going to make sure he never kills anyone else, and rebuild my clan."

_Predictable_, mused kimimaro, _yet somewhat encouraging. The fact that he wants to find survivors is promising. _

"Looks like I will travel with you."

YOU WERE THE ONE SAYING WE WERE GOING TO TRAVEL TOGETHER BEFORE I EVEN TRIED ASKING.

The angle of kimimaro's body prevented him from seeing his smile, as for the first time in years, he smiled, he had finally found someone who he could help.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Two months later

Konoha

Rage filled kakashi as he slammed his fist into the podium, looking at the council in disgust. YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?

The kyuubi brat is our best weapon to restore the vacuum left by the loss of the entire uchiha clan. We must use that power to strike out, and take another power to replace our loss.

You want to invade a ninja village, take a kekkei genkai, and implant use it to increase our power.

Taking a deep breath, kakashi spoke.

"If this village has fallen to such depths then itachi should have kept right on slaughtering, and left nothing but ash were we stand. I would have helped, and I swear to kami, if you try this insanity, I'll try my hardest to do it on my own."

"SUCH TALK IS TREASON**," **screamed a council member, and kakashi resisted the urge to their out his heart

"Not to what this clan stands for."

"Killing a clan for personal power is a perversion, do you think I'll let you try," asked kakashi, his voice soft and dangerous"

Sarutobi spoke, "I agree with kakashi, We do not seek power at such costs." "If you will not agree to this plan of action, then we will at least have to weaponize the kyuubi," said danzou.

Kakashi's eyes hardened.

"Any of you lay one finger on my sensei's legacy, and I'll show you why I was an anbu captain."

A wave of killing intent so powerful that grown men wet themselves filled the room.

Several shinobi saw images of kakashi drowning them in blood, other sweat like crazy.

Sarutobi spoke, hitting kakashi with just as intense KI, "stand down hatake."

Reigning In his disgust, kakashi went with the one move he could.

Sorry, he said, looking apologetic.

"However, if you wish to weaponize Naruto you need the permission of his guardian."

"What are you talking about, yelled multiple councilors in unison?

"The brat has no guardian, and even if he did that has no say in the matter."

I beg to differ, relied kakashi, eye smiling,(A/N, means his smile without his face)

"If the boy had a guardian, then he would have complete say in matters concerning the boy."

"So you agree that he doesn't have a guardian."

"Didn't," kakashi replied, "my shadow clone just finished filling out the necessary paperwork."

... Silence filled the room.

Sarutobi was the first to respond.

"Am I to take it you just took on the role of guardian for Naruto uzumaki."

Scratching his head, kakashi looked a little embarrassed, yeah.

Under his breath, danzou whispered, "well played kakashi, well played."

After the council dispersed, sarutobi met kakashi outside.

"Those forms for guardianship are over 35 pages."

Are you questioning that I adopted naruto."

"No, I'm just asking when your clone finished filling out the paperwork."

"About two minutes ago."

"So what necessary paperwork did it fill out."

"A reacquisition for guardianship papers."

(A/N kakashi just implied that he had filled out the papers, implied meaning 1 danzou zero))

sarutobi looked at kakashi questioningly.

"They were out so I needed to stall."

Then kakashi's face turned serious.

"Why didn't you tell me no one was looking out for him?"

"I had anbu looking after him kakashi, but no one wanted to look after him permanently, even ninja can be convinced by the masses.

"So in other words, no one see him as a hero except you, me and the small circle of people who truly knew minato."

Sarutobi looked down.

"I had hoped that more people would have trusted Minato," said kakashi.

"Someday after the boy proves himself, they may learn to trust him," sarutobi replied.

"How long is it going to take for that you think," responded kakashi.

"A long time, kakashi, a very long time."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Normal Pov

The two of them seemed an unusual pair, the gray haired adult, and a dark black haired child. They had grown used to each others presence, over the months.

After a few weeks together, sasuke's eyes had healed enough for him to take of the bandages and look in a mirror. He looked like someone had tried to remove the eyes, but had only grasped part of it, and had left it at that.

Sasuke still wore the bandages, since the light was more debilitating than the dark for his eyes.

Until they healed much more fully he would continue wearing them.

If the pair walking towards town were strange, the pair leaving were equally so.

A young boy that many would mistake for a girl, and a swordsman's without eyebrows.

The two groups stopped to look at each other.

Kimimaro spoke first, "Zabuza momachi, the legendary demon of the hidden mist."

"Now now, I hope you aren't thinking of doing anything foolish, kaguya especially with a blind kid so close."

Sasuke wondered,_ "how does this momachi guy know kimimaro sensei's last name?" _

"Sasuke is not blind, only injured."

"You and I are not enemies, besides, I don't care much for the mist country," continued kimimaro. "You and I settled are differences last time we fought."

"I see no reason to attempt to capture you"

"Figured you wouldn't seeing how your clan died fighting kirigakure."

Sasuke startled by the comment, regained his composure and looked at the young boy.

He would have mistaken them for a girl except for a few minor indicators of his gender.

Then he caught That smell, ash and blood the scent he could never forget, the scent he himself wore.

A shudder went down sasuke's back, as he realized he had found another clan surviver.

"Kimimaro," said sasuke, as he looked up.

"The boy is likely from a bloodline clan."

In an instant, Zabuza's sword was up, and Kimimaro shifted to a guard position.

"Wait Zabuza," whispered the boy.

"You smell of ash."

"I know what losing a village feels like," responded Sasuke.

"Relax Zabuza," said the boy, "they don't want to fight us."

"My name is Haku," he said to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

Zabuza's eyes widened, and his eyebrows would have shot up if he had any.

"Your from the uchiha clan!"

Sasuke nodded.

"What the hell are you doing here, so far from konoha, asked zabuza."

"I am traveling with kimimaro."

Then kimimaro spoke, "Why is sasuke's last name important."

"WHAT ROCK HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER KIMIMARO, yelled zabuza"

"The uchiha are the most famous clan in the entire FREAKING FIRE NATION."

This time, kimimaro's eyes shot up.

"What have you not been telling me Sasuke?"

I thought you knew, he replied.

Turning back to Zabuza, Kimimaro spoke again.

"Pray tell, why are the uchiha famous."

Zabuza looked at him like the rock that Kimimaro was living under was THE FREAKING MOON.

"Their Bloody famous eye technique the sharingan, you hermit."

"It increases their reflexes to insane levels, allows them to see chakra, and they can copy ANY non bloodline jutsu they see."

Even your clans famous bone is less potent, and the sharingan is a lot less rare," zabuza finished.

Kimimaro again shifted his gaze to sasuke, who sweat-dropped.

He shrugged and replied to the unspoken question.

"I didn't know what the sharingan was just that some of us got it."

"Why aren't you with them, instead of with this hermit," asked zabuza

"They're all dead."

"WHAT?"

Zabuza's eyes bulged to the point were sasuke worried he would rupture something.

"How the FREAKING HELL did you survive kid?"

"The uchiha were the police force of konoha and had multiple anbu level."

"Whoever hit them must have been insanely powerful."

"They would have needed dozens of shinobi."

"According to sasuke, a man named Itachi is responsible."

"What does he rule, I've never heard of him."

"You misunderstand, according to sasuke, he was alone."

"One man," whispered Zabuza, "one man!"

"Unless one of the strongest kage's alive did it that is not possible."

"Itachi was a uchiha, the best of us" said sasuke.

Zabuza whirled and looked at sasuke.

"What, did you say?"

"He was a uchiha, the genius of the clan."

"Why the hell would a uchiha want to kill his own clan?"

"He called them a measuring stick, he said he did it to test himself."

"YOU SAW HIM THE NIGHT HE ATTACKED THE CLAN,"Kimimaro, Zabuza, and Haku screamed in unison.

Backing a way frantically, sweat dropping, at the sight of evil purple aura that materialized around them, Sasuke managed to reply, "yes."

How the hell are you alive," asked Zabuza?

"Better question why out of the entire clan did Itachi leave you alive," asked Kimimaro?

"He wanted to leave someone to test him, or maybe the last sane part of him couldn't kill me."

"What makes you special, why out of the entire clan would a psychopath leave you alive."

Sasuke had been worried it would come to this.

"Because I'm his brother."

Somehow, kimimaro and zabuza managed to both scream, WHAT as their jaws dropped, then proceeded to beat their heads against trees.

The resulting weirdness caused haku and sasuke to sweat drop while whimpering, huddling together to escape the frightening sight.

Kimimaro recovered first, and looked at sasuke.

"My friend, in the future, COULD YOU TELL ME THESE SORT OF THINGS!"

Even Kimimaro's calm could be shatter with enough bombshells.

Regaining sanity, Zabuza walked up to sasuke and looked down at him.

"Under the possibility of hereditary madness, if you start laughing maniacally I will put you down."

That conjured up an uncomfortable memory of laughing, and the sting of kimimaro's hand.

This was followed by a sudden fear of decapitation.

Zabuza saw the look is eyes.

"You laughed manically sometime in the last few months, DIDN'T YOU."

Seeing no other choice, sasuke nodded.

"Man, is your life screwed up kid."

Haku turned to zabuza.

"Can we travel with them?"

...?

Zabuza threw back his head and screamed to the heaven, "WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?"

From the clear sky, a lightning bolt struck two feet to the side of zabuza.

Every one dived for cover, with zabuza flying 30 feet through the air aimed at a particularly sturdy shrub, while everyone else tried to stay away from him to avoid divine smiting.

After the lightning stopped, every one cautiously stepped out into the clearing.

The lightning clearly spelled the word, "BECAUSE I CAN."

For the first time in history, Zabuza gulped.

_Inside zabuza's mental landscape. _

Mini zabuza running away from frequent lightning strikes, with a speech bubble above his head saying, "I need a smaller sword."

_**BLASPHEMY. **_

This is followed by another mini Zabuza, beating the living shit out of the first one and Chasing the lightning away.

_Normalcy _

Back in the real world, after Zabuza returns to his train of thought.

Kimimaro and sasuke were discussing the situation, and Haku looks a little embarrassed

"Okay," said kimimaro, "we're going to travel together."

"WHAT," yelled zabuza, "CAN'T YOU CHECK WITH US FIRST LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, YOU INSANE HERMIT."

Sasuke smirked, remembering say the same thing when kimimaro offered.

Ignoring zabuza, Kimimaro spoke.

"What are your goals in life?"

WHAT IS WITH THE SUDDEN CHANGE OF TOPIC?

Sasuke smiled,_ right on cue. _

"Don't worry about it, he's always like this"

After some grumbling Zabuza spoke.

"My goals are to get revenge on the mist, and to reform the seven swordsman."

_Another person seeking vengeance_, thought kimimaro.

_If this keeps up, this little group is going to be enemies with everyone. _

Then it was haku's turn to speak.

"My goal is to protect zabuza, and help him achieve his goals."

"Why do you want to help zabuza," asked sasuke?

"He was the only one who didn't see me as evil for my bloodline."

I owe him my life, and I will help him achieve his goals," finished haku.

"Hey kid, don't get to grateful, your still just my weapon."

Both sasuke and kimimaro, felt the flaw in his words, like a lie spoken so many times it starts to erode at the truth.

"Very well, I have decided that we will travel with you."

"Breath zabuza, you can kill kimimaro later, said haku"

Sasuke smiled at zabuza.

"Your think of killing him in his sleep aren't you, don't worry it will pass."

_You people are nuts, _thought zabuza.

The end of chapter 1


	2. changing world

Chapter 2changing worldKakashi stood outside the house that Naruto apparently lived in. To be blunt, it was a shit hole. (A/N I know that in the original story line his apartment is relatively okay, I changed it so that he could go live with kakashi.)The place barely qualified as a shack. The roof was open in 13 places that kakashi could count, the left wall had gaps and was burned half to ash. Inside the half the floor was exposed to ground. From what he could see through the window, nurato's only possessions were a small number of kunai, a few orange jumpsuits, (explaining why he only wore that color), a pyramid of ramen, a half broken microwave and a stack of books on ninja. He could see Naruto hitting a dummy that was missing an arm. Kakashi felt the urge to go on a killing spree return, but suppressed it. He walked up to the door of the hovel and knocked. This was clearly shown as a mistake when the door fell over. The urge to rip someones skin off returned in full force. Naruto leapt up, snatched a kunai off his bed, and promptly fell flat on his face as he tripped on a floor board. Resisting both the urge to chuckle and kill whoever gave him this house, kakashi raised his hand. "Calm down kid, I'm here to adopt you." "Whaaat?," said Naruto, confused."_Way to go kakashi, don't bother building up to it you idiot, just go right into it."_Kakashi wondered if it was a bad sign that his mental voice was capable of sarcasm. Naruto sort of squinted at kakashi. "Are you a hallucination," he asked?"Relax, I'm real, and I really do want to adopt you.""Are you on weed."(A/N don't know if they have weed, but it seemed appropriate) "Why would anyone want to adopt me, the only one who cares about me is the old man and Ichiraku," asked Naruto?Inwardly smiling, kakashi thought of the old man who managed the ramen least one person respected minato's wishes for the boy. "I knew your dad." ...? "YOU KNEW MY DAD." "What was he like, was he a ninja, are you a ninja, how did he die, did you know my mom, tell me, tell me, hurry up, why aren't you answering when I'm talking with my mouth."(A/N: that last part about talking with his mouth is from red vs blue, they made it not me?)"Whoa Naruto, slow down, you really are energetic," responded kakashi with a chuckle. "Yeah I kn.., wait, how do you know my name?" Kakashi just smiled before answering. "Seriously, you need to relax, I'm on your side, I got it from the hokage," he replied. "Okay, huh whats your name?""My name is Kakashi Hatake," kakashi answered."Cool, I'm naruto uzumaki, and I'm going to be hokage." _With this kid, how could it be anything else._"How do you feel about the villagers, Kakashi asked"? "I'm going to make them all acknowledge my existence," naruto answered as if it was a perfectly ordinary question. "Hey, Kakashi," asked naruto with a confused look on his face, "do you know why the villagers hate me." "_Smart seven year old, Think fast kakashi, don't lie to sensei's only son, think."_"Your dad did something few people approve of during the kyuubi attack, so they unfairly blame you," kakashi responded quickly"Oh, I see," said naruto. "So what did he do?" "_Of course he wants specifics," _thought kakashi as his mind raced."Something that saved a lot of lives," replied kakashi. "Oh, so why do they hate him." "Because If he hadn't done it, the 4th would be alive," technically true. "WHAT!""The fourth and your father agreed on a course of action that defeated the nine tails, at the cost of the 4th life," continued kakashi, at this point stretching the truth a little. "Oh," naruto replied thoughtfully""Its a lot to think about isn't it," asked kakashi. "Yes, it is."Glad that that was finally over, kakashi changed the subject. "Now, lets go home.""Your taking me to your house," asked naruto?Kakashi just smiled. [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[["Welcome to your new home naruto.""WHOA!"The house that was standing before naruto had grounds stretching for a half a mile, and its own wall. The path to the house was cobblestones, with the lawn on both the path he could see a small circle of trees in the lawn inside a path that from above was shaped like the leaf village symbol. The house was divided into 4 sections, one for each cardinal direction and a central area. The East section contained a bath area and small garden. The one to the West contained shinobi equipment, and a range for testing jutsu. The North section contained a dojo for taijutsu, with the South building containing the food supply, and a small library. The Central room was three stories, With a central room, with a 70 inch flat screen on the wall, and some scattered furniture. The second story contained the kitchen, and the top floor was the rooms. (A/N: remember, kakashi is a famous ninja, and a former anbu captain, that has completed hundreds of missions, he has got to be rolling in dough, and besides, I have no clue what his house actually looks like, besides, just because he's a ninja doesn't mean they don't enjoy luxury, I mean the kage has a hot spring.)This was more luxury than naruto had ever seen in his life. "This, is your house," said naruto slowly, trying to wrap his head around the idea. "Yours to now Naruto."Spinning around, he hugged kakashi, not caring that it was embarrassing."Want me to show you around," asked Kakashi. After a tour of the grounds, Kakashi showed Naruto the room he would be staying in. The room had a rack on the wall for shinobi equipment, a microwave, a small cupboard, respectable TV, a king sized bed, a bookshelf and a bath room. Kakashi's room contained all the same things, except his bed was bigger, and he had some personal pictures on the wall. He also had a row of delicate wood carvings, a chess board with shinobi pieces, and a set of wood and metal working tools. Kakashi was about to lead Naruto back down stairs when he looked at kakashi, and asked, "who's that?"Kakashi's eyes followed the child's finger and fell on his most precious possession. His old team photo, with rin in the front, and him and obito standing with the 4th between them. "Which one," he asked gently? "The one with the goggles," naruto asked, pointing to indicate obito"That naruto was my first true friend, obito uchiha," said kakashi."What happened to him.""He died saving my life, just like the 4th died saving the village." "That's him holding our shoulders."Naruto's eyes widened to the point were his skull should have elongated just to hold them. "YOU WERE TAUGHT BY THE 4TH HOKAGE!" (Lots of caps in this story, lolz)"You are going to die of stress if you don't stop freaking out this often, kid," said kakashi."Before you go into a hyperactive questioning frenzy, yes I was taught by him, and I hope that someday you will follow in his footsteps.""Who's the girl," asked naruto, breathlessly changing the topic?"That is Rin, the medic on our team.""Obito loved her, and I wish he could have lived long enough to let her know how he felt before he died.""Now I'm the only one left out of those of us in that picture, Rin died saving an anbu whose code name on that mission was Yamato," kakashi continued.(A/N: I don't know how she died, so I gave her something heroic) "Someday I hope that my death will be as good as there's.""The best death is one you can be proud of." "Be proud of those you care about, and the protection you extend to them.""That is what this village is about," kakashi finished."The duty of a shinobi is to kill, but the dream of a shinobi is to protect.""Now come on kid, we have training to do." [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Meanwhile Sasuke was preparing for training of his own. If he was going to travel with shinobi, It meant he would have to help. Sasuke and Kimimaro sat across from each other staring at a candle. The candle was in a bowl of liquid wax, floating. The bowl of wax was balanced on a pair of smooth stones on a net between his legs. His job was to sit there molding his chakra. The idea was for him to ignite a candle that floated in the bowl without hand seals, and without disturbing the wax. The bowl contained a tiny sensor. To achieve his goal without disturbing the sensor, he would have to sit almost perfectly still, and create a flame of an exact size without hurting was not going very well. "AHH!"Sasuke felt burning wax on his legs for the seventh time that hour. Kimimaro reached out and touched the sensor reseting it. "Try again". "You know Kimimaro, sometimes I really loath you." "I really don't see the point of this," said sasuke as he carefully reassembled the objects. "Simple," replied kimimaro. "We are training your stealth, chakra control, patience, seal less jutsu abilities.""HOW EXACTLY ARE WE DOING THAT," screamed sasuke?"Calm your self fire spitter," kimimaro deadpanned."Stop calling me that!" "The key to stealth is stillness, and humans are attracted to motion." "Remain still, and even a skilled opponent will have difficultly finding you." "Hence the prevention of waves." "To repeat the fire technique you used when we first met without harming your self would give you a major advantage."Sasuke was slightly impressed kimimaro could go straight into a lecture while simultaneously ignoring sasuke. "That is why you are not using seals," continued kimimaro. "Since it will take time to learn, we are training your patience." "It has the advantage of training your ability to endure uncomfortable situations, which shinobi often finds themselves in.""You will not learn the technique immediately." "With luck you will be able to preform it by the end of the month."Temporally satisfied, sasuke returned the bowl to his lap. Kimimaro stood, and walked over to zabuza. "You lied to the kid." "Mislead," replied kimimaro. "Whatever, the point is, I have know of few jonin with the control necessary to do that, and you let him believe he will be able to do it in a month." "Have faith, Zabuza, he will learn." Your a hard taskmaster and an utter ass when it comes to training kaguya. Needs must when a the devil drives is the saying, he replied with a pointed look at zabuza. "I am either going to really learn to hate you or get to like you, jury's still out," replied zabuza with a glare." A scream of such bone curdling intensity that had kimimaro not been standing between zabuza and sasuke, It could very well have lived up to its name with Zabuza, swept through the cave. Zabuza, who could see sasuke winced. That had to wax and a very sensitive region of anatomy that were never meant to be in close proximity had met, and sasuke was looking ready to dismember a deer passed in front of the blood spray reached haku, who had just reached the edge of the clearing in front of the cave, a good 20 yards the venison was still very good, and took a very short time to dry into jerky. Even zabuza was surprised by the amount of blood that had left that poor animals body, especially considering that sasuke was unarmed. [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Kakashi's homeMeanwhile naruto was staring at kakashi's dojo. The racks contained enough equipment to outfit a hundred shinobi. "What do you think of my training area? "Awesome," replied naruto staring at a rack of demon windmill shuriken. "Well, Its about to become your personal hell for a while, catch," replied kakashi. Naruto turned around to see a wooden pole fly at him. He barely managed to catch it. Kakashi entered a stance."Our first bit of training will deal with swords," stated kakashi. "The primary weapon of non shinobi, it doesn't hurt to be better at using them then they are." "Don't expect to land a hit on me, come at me with every thing you have," continued kakashi."If you land a blow under any circumstances in the next two hours, I will give you any weapon in this dojo." With that piece of inspiration, Naruto lunged at even registering the movement of the flash that was kakashi, he was inside Narato's guard, who as he fell, reaching out and rolled, trying to hang on to his new pole. Naruto stood, and with a side ways sweep at kakashi advanced undeterred by the revealed gap in skill. Over the next hour and a half, Naruto advanced tirelessly on kakashi, as dozens of bruises faded across his body. He had tried luring kakashi in close, taking the hit and swinging from the ground even running up the wall and flipping at kakashi, which was very impressive in a seven year old who had never held a sword before. He was learning to close the holes in his defense and was showing considerable instinctual skill with a blade. Despite this, he was no closer to touching kakashi. The man was like an agile moving flame, you got to close, it burned, and you couldn't touch the worst part was the breaks kakashi took to read, and blocked every strike without EVEN village called kakashi a jonin, at the moment, Naruto called him demon fluid motion of kakashi was like a dance. To kakashi, every breath they breathed positioned him, every step an instinct. He hadn't moved like this since his days as an anbu captain. The flowing motion was back in his step, because naruto deserved to learn from his greatest. The greater his adversary the harder naruto was shown in his goals towards life. The more the village disrespected, the harder he fought to gain that respect. However, I digress. Amidst the movement, Naruto thought hard. _Think, he said by any means. He doesn't expect me to be able to do it, yet he hopes I'll prove him wrong. I need something that will allow me to get him. _Naruto even though he was sweaty as hell, ached all over, loved kakashi in that was giving him the respect of fighting with all his skill as a swordsman. It was the first time anyone had shown naruto this much respect. The hokage had shown him kindness, and some anbu had as well, but kakashi was giving him the gift of an opponent to go all out on. He was still the demon spawn disguised as a human backwards, a move that an hour ago would have been beyond naruto, he pushed off with the sword. He still couldn't flip on his own, however, he could as he flew into the air he could press the tip of the sword to the ground and use it to keep enough air to land with his feet. He now was using it to push off the ground then the wall as he flew higher. And then off the ceiling to give himself a push towards kakashi. Alas it was for naught, as kakashi flipped him. Then as he landed, he rolled, coming up and threw the sword toward kakashi. Instinctively the gray haired shinobi shifted, and rolled to the side. As he came out of his sideways roll, for the first time in years, kakashi, jonin of the leaf, slipped. As his foot failed to find ground, he saw an open tub of sword oil that naruto had dropped on the floor for this purpose, and fell into a rack of training swords. Kakashi stood and eye smiled at the young boy as he danced in a circle and pumped his fist in the air. "Truly your son," hatake whispered, my old friend. Then he looked at the rack, and the sword point that had landed a blow through the manipulations of a cunning child. While not technically a blow, in battle it was sufficient, which was the only standard that mattered. One of shinobi's first lessons is to use your surroundings, and naruto had learned that well. "So kid, you got me, and I must add against all odds, exactly two minutes before you ran out of time."The blond responded by smiling his large grin. "Since you managed that, I will give you a very special blade."The innocent eyes of naruto widened as he looked at kakashi. "Come on naruto."He lead naruto to the grove he had seen earlier on the property. Inside the ring of cheery trees, was a small pond, with a wooden bridge leading to an island in the pond. On that island sat a marble grave stone, at the base of a cherry tree with black blossoms. Naruto's eyes went straight past wide to the size of kakashi's head as he saw the inscription on the grave. The inscription was simple._Minato namikaze, The fourth hokage, a hero amongst those who give their lives. _Beneath lay a second inscription marked, namikaze motto. _Any thing worth dying for is a dream worth passing on. (A/N: invented it, think it works for minato)_On the grave lay a broken white blade. Kakashi looked at naruto. "I was the closest thing to family that could decide his burial, so I had them bury him in this place of peace. The grove rests on the first place a leaf villager build his home, a fitting place for the one who gave use the life so we could keep living," kakashi said by way of explanation"That blade was what I was holding after obito died." "A dozen shinobi wanted to kill us, and minato saved our lives.""I see the same fire to protect in you that I saw in him," said kakashi, internally smiling at the statement. "I want you to have this blade." Naruto looked a the white blade, and even though it was broken he wept in joy at what kakashi was entrusting to him. Kakashi just stood and ruffled his hair as cried tears of joy on the grave of minato namikaze. The blade of the white fang would go into the hand of the child of the one who saved the life of Its former owner. [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Three weeks later. A single sound, the drip of a water droplet as sasuke, and the rest of the group took shelter against the rain in a cave. Sasuke didn't stir still with the bowl of wax balanced over his lap. He had come to see this a personal grudge ever since the incident in the clearing. The hatred he held for the bowl was second only in intensity to his hatred of itachi. He was convinced that the wax was imported from some hell by kimimaro just to cause him chance he had, he sat down with the bowl, as if by proving that he could achieve this, that he could was one step closer to beating itachi. He could produce a flame given five seconds without hand seals under complete control. The only problem was creating the flame without any movement. He still couldn't produce the flame without causing a ripple. Zabuza had almost gone into cardiac arrest when he saw sasuke create the flame without burning. Without the bowl, he had shown he could create an ordinary sized fireball on the move without burning himself, given five seconds without any outside interference. The list of people with such fine tuned fire control was tiny. Screw that, the list was think a seven year old child could do it was insane, correction, godlike, even as the proof stood before their eyes. By the time he was twenty, zabuza had little doubt that sasuke would be a ninja like few other on the continent. The list of rivals in power would be very very small. At least if any of his other skills progressed as fast as this did. While this was going through zabuza's head, different thoughts were central inside Sasuke's head. The greatest difficulty lay in providing the flame without moving as he breathed deeply in to provide fuel. When he breathed in, he would instinctively tense, and release that tension as he breathed out. He had a crazy idea about how to get round it, and if he could pull it off, it would be an invention of incredible proportions. He set to work practicing in a deep corner of the cave. [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Several day later. Sasuke called the rest of the group to the area he practiced in. "Kimimaro, I believed I will be able to complete It this time."Ignoring the glances Haku and Zabuza shared, the kaguya shifted his eyes to sasuke. "I look forward to seeing you accomplish that," said kimimaro, as zabuza snorted. As sasuke sat on the smoothed floor of the cave, he placed the bowl on its perch above the two stones, then placed the platform on his lap. Then he closed his eyes, and started to channel his chakra. The three observers waited. What they saw shocked them to the core. Sasuke channeled his chakra and created flame, WITHOUT BREATHING had managed to channel chakra to the air in front of his body without breath. The candle ignited. His eyes opened and he savored the shocked expressions of his comrades. In ninjutsu, all techniques came from channeling chakra to a body part, or into existence next to them. No one had ever heard of creating a substance next to someone without hand seals, or internal chakra. If done wrong, you could possibly create a substance inside your body, or part way in, part way out. By channeling chakra that rested on his skin into a sphere hovering off his body, sasuke had just created a new level to shinobi art. It was a forbidden technique if any of them had every seen one, but it was without a doubt amazing. If he could control it well enough, he could in theory, create a jutsu around an enemy ninja, like a fire ball that started at an enemy not him, or a water prison that didn't require contact. Back to the cave of dumbfounded silence. Zabuza came to his senses first. "Kid I want a blood oath that you will never try to kill me, because you are one freaky midget."Haku just sat in a corner, mouthing, "holy shit," over and over, no words coming out. "Good, to know that you have respect for my talent," replied sasuke even as he practiced extreme control to stop from attacking Zabuza for calling him a midget. "You just reached a level of fire control that no known shinobi has ever reached, and you aren't even old enough to drink alcohol." "In the subject of which, I vote for celebration," said zabuza, producing a sake bottle from somewhere on his person."Two of us are minors, and kimimaro never drinks.""Also, where the hell were you hiding that." "A shinobi never reveals all his secrets," replied zabuza, as he pulled the cork out. "To correct your misapprehension, I am ten years old," said kimimaro just throwing that out there. (He is tall for his age, don't argue, he was that tall when he was fifteen, so he gets to be tall enough for a teenager at a really young age."Sasuke's control was in the wind, as he fell over. Zabuza looked at kimimaro, looked at the sake and threw back half the bottle in one go."If no one else wants to shatter the single thing that made me believe any of you were normal then I guess I'll finish this while you guys do what ever it is you do for celebration." Kimimaro proceeded to pull a piece of bone from his shoulder, and start pulled out a sketch book, and began drawing. They had discovered that haku liked drawing when they had taken shelter over a week ago, and found out that haku had hundreds of pages of artwork. He primarily drew images of shinobi battles, which seemed to be his only reason for living, despite his hatred of killing. Kimimaro and Sasuke were determined to show Zabuza and Haku another way of life. Even though he tried to hide it, part of Zabuza saw haku as something besides a tool. Haku had a philosophy that what made a person truly strong was the desire to protect someone precious to them. This was a philosophy that kimimaro and sasuke had grow to share. Someday, they hoped the brutish, yet somewhat honorable zabuza would learnt to share that belief. Hopefully before he killed them in their sleep. Until then, they had to keep leaning on the thug. It look like the rain was actually going to stop soon. It had pored down in buckets for ten days straight. Zabuza took a moment to talk to Kimimaro. "All this living off the wild is all well and good, but if we want to eat in a week, we need a job.""Besides, all the training in the world isn't going to get these two ready to kill." Kimimaro looked at zabuza. "They will learn that final lesson when they need to kill, not before.""Your putting all our necks on the line, by holding back," responded zabuza."You're the bloody demon of the mist, and for you killing is natural." "We have already seen too many deaths when we were at the age of your kills.""If the day ever comes when they kill without hesitation, then your blade and mine will be needed to put them down," said kimimaro with complete conviction. "Your very stubborn for someone your age," replied zabuza."Fine," zabuza continued, throwing back another swig, "but don't blame me when they can't spill blood and our necks are on the line."[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[A few days laterZabuza arrived at the cave and called every one to the front with shouts of, "I have a job." As if attached to an invisible bungie, every one rush to the cave entrance. Well, haku and sasuke rushed, with kimimaro just appearing."What's the job," asked kimimaro, as they heard the sounds of the two kids sprinting towards them? "What I don't even get a hi, how are yah," asked zabuza jokingly?"Haku and sasuke reached the mouth of the cave, breathing heavily. "Whats the job," they asked in unison?I just went over this with kimimaro, but I will repeat myself,said zabuza slightly annoyed now. "Is it to much to expect a hi, how are yah?" "Just tell us about the job, we can get to that after we have more food stored than a stale can of spam." (A/N spam exists in every universe, don't question it, the virus is relentless)"Just give me a second to unload."Zabuza pulled out a sealing scroll. When the smoke cleared they were staring at enough food to feed a small army. "I thought you said you had a mission not, that you finished one," said kimimaro noting the amount of supplies. "I didn't, this is came from part of the advance fee.""The mission is A-rank, pays 750,000 ryo with 250,000 in advance, 100,000 of which is this food." (ryo = ten yen I think)"That leaves us with 650,000 when we complete the mission.""The mission is simple if difficult, sneak into a camp of bandits and rogue shinobi, one chunin and two jonin," said zabuza."Inside the camp is enough munitions to blow up a small city," he continued."Our job is to blow the munitions to kami and back, then get out of there.""We don't even have to kill anyone," zabuza said happily, "meaning this is pretty easy money for this level.""If it goes right, we can get in and out easy, and get paid." "If things go south, haku and sasuke fight the chunin, and we each fight a jonin," zabuza continued."We have five days to prep, so get training, I have a crate with some more weapon some were around here. Also, rejoice we have that which makes life worth living, toilet paper," zabuza finished. "HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH." "I was kidding, seriously," zabuza said arching a practically non existent eyebrow. "I have got to find a normal class of potential allies," zabuza deadpanned.[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Konoha five days laterNaruto yawned, as the hat he slept in fell over his eyes. It was four in the morning, a time that naruto would have sworn he would never have been awake at before he met kakashi. Naruto had since moving into the house fell into the habit of waking up early to practice his forging. When he had received the white fang, the tanto that had belonged to kakashi's father, Kakashi had told him that he had to be the one to fix the blade. Flashback_"Huh," thought naruto, sure he had misheard. "When I broke this blade, I did so trying to save a life," said kakashi. "Because of that the broken blade belongs to me in more than just ownership.""If anyone else fixes the blade, It would be no more individual to you than an ordinary kunai, special is some way, but not truly important.""For the white fang, as it is called, to become your blade fully, you must be the one to heal its edge."_Flashback end(A/N I don't care what its name is much like I don't care about a bunch of stuff)So from that day on, naruto had become obsessed with learning to forge. He would need great skill to restore the blade without leaving it could not try to restore the blade until he had sufficient skill in forging. Every morning, he quietly forged in the armory, making kunai, as practice. At the ungodly hour of six am, kakashi would run laps around the compound with him, then they would go to the range, and throw kunai and shuriken for a half hour, have a quick breakfast, and kakashi would go into the rest of the city. At some point he would check on missions, and return to his home sometime between 4 and 6 p.m. Then they would both go to the dojo and train their swordsmanship till eight, when they would return to their respective rooms. Kakashi had promised to teach naruto more shinobi arts after he mastered his swordsmanship. Naruto's skill with a practice blade was rapidly increasing. He fought with a tanto in preparation of the day he wield the white fang. Today kakashi was going to check his chakra affinity, and see what techniques he might learn. "Kakashi," yelled naruto, "where are you, for once could you be on time." It was 10 a.m., and naruto was at the grove. His eyes strayed to minato's grave stone. The most famous shinobi of the century was buried less than 10 feet from him. He idolized the fourth, because like naruto he came from ordinary namikaze had not been a clan, just a family. No one had imagined that the young Minato would become hokage. He had been known as konoha's yellow flash during the war, for his most famous technique, the flying thunder god seal. Naruto didn't really understand the details, he was only 7 years old. All he knew was it had made Minato on of the most feared men on the continent. If he was sighted on the battlefield, the enemy would flee. Then the nine tail, the ancient demon had come, and he had died defeating it. "Kind of inspires awe doesn't it," asked kakashi?"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT," yelled naruto as he jumped back. "All I did was walk in, not my fault you had your mind on other things." "So, pick a card." "WHAT?""These," replied kakashi, holding up blank slips of paper, "test your chakra affinity." "Most ninja have one affinity, with secondary affinities developed after a while."He touched the paper, causing it to crumple for no apparent reason. "If your affinity is lightning, this happens, fire burning it, water soaks the paper, earth makes the paper rough, with wind slicing it in half," finished kakashi. Naruto placed the card in his palm, and placed his other hand on top of it. When he lifted his hand the paper lay in two pieces. _"Wind," _thought kakashi,_ "just like minato." _"Okay, you have a wind affinity which will help considerably with your sword fighting.""Wind chakra can be used to enhance the cutting power of blade, so I will introduce you to a friend of mine later, he has the same affinity.""Now, Since you have wind, I will give you the scroll for (Air fist)" (A/N Original technique, least inventive air jutsu possible)"I would demonstrate, but I don't have the wind affinity, so it would be inefficient.""The idea is to channel a chakra to your fist, channel it into a block of air and launch that block at an opponent.""It is not very powerful, only useful as an extended punch, but if you learn it quickly, we can move onto better techniques," said kakashi.[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Outside konohaIt was an ordinary day, with a single chunin on guard at gate five east side. A lone cloaked figure walked up the road. "So this is the village were he gave his life," he whispered to himself."As good a place as any to begin." "Guard, I would like to register to join the village academy, where would I go."The chunin pointed towards the hokage's office. "Sign in on the first floor, and the kage will get around to your application eventually.""Thank you." The cloaked figure pasted the guard, and headed for the office of the third hokage. "_This village is so full of life_," thought the figure. "_They live their lives just as my village did, without realizing how truly fragile their peace is."_Entering the building, he asked if the hokage was available for an appointment. After waiting in the lobby unmoving, he walked towards the office. As he approached the door, a pair of anbu appeared in front of him. Before they had time to ask, he handed over his weapons, and dispelled the henge he had on his person. The figure who entered the office of sarutobi was 3'9", and barely 6 years old. "You seem a bit younger than most who come here."With a voice like shattering ice, the youth spoke. "I have also experienced more," leaving no doubt in his tone. The boy removed his cloak revealing ashy gray hair. His eyes were a piercing blue, and a shiver ran down sarutobi's spine as he realized they were the exact same shade as naruto's eyes. "I am here to join your ninja academy, in the hopes of becoming a shinobi of this village," he continued in his eerie voice. "You could have registered like an ordinary person.""The ordinary has not entered my life since the age of 2." "I saw great shinobi cut down, and more than one burned out village.""I have traveled for over four years searching for the right village to go to." "I have chosen this one." "The hidden leaf is special, in more ways than one," the boy said."I am glad you believe so," replied sarutobi. "Strengthen your guard against enemies, hokage, for the special is always coveted by others.""Remember that always, they are words to live by.""Your villages strikes me a one that never tires of the time of peace, a rare contentment in this world at war," finished the boy. "You say a lot of things, yet you steer far clear of certain topics I must discuss.""Such as," asked the boy. "Your reason for coming here.""Out there sarutobi of the leaf, is a world that is closer to war than you know." "My father died to preserve the peace of this village, so this is were I will go strong enough to fight for.""What is your name boy," asked the hokage tired of the back and forth. "My name sarutobi of the leaf, is Rai namikaze, second son of the fourth hokage."The end of chapter 2


End file.
